Struggle in a Relationship
by elsiecarson
Summary: Esmeralda married Claude Frollo to save herself and their relationship is progressing. They come up against some obstacles in this story. Esmeralda learns more about Claude and his past and he learns more about her.
1. Waiting

Esmeralda lies across the big bed that she shares with Judge Claude Frollo. He's at a late meeting and she's missing him. She never thought she'd feel this strongly about him when she agreed to be with him to save her people. Claude has been so sweet and he's now asked Esmeralda to marry him in Notre Dame Cathedral. She waits up for him every single night so she can at least kiss him good night. Claude is so busy and important. Suddenly there's a knock on the door to the bedroom and Esmeralda is surprised. Claude never knocks so she knows it can't be him. She pulls her robe around her and slowly opens the door. "Quasimodo, what are you doing here?"

"I just got a message from Minister Frollo. He got called out to an emergency, so he wanted to let you know to go to bed since he's not sure when he'll be home. He didn't want you to stay up." Quasimodo passes Esmeralda the note.

"Oh," Esmeralda sounds disappointed. "I was hoping he'd be back soon. The room is so lonely without him."

"He's so happy with you. I've never seen him like this before. He seems so different from how he used to be. You've been good for him." Quasimodo says happily. "I'll you tomorrow, Esme."

"See you tomorrow, Quasi. Get a good night's sleep." Esmeralda says sweetly. She closes the door to their bedroom and turns down the covers on her side of the bed. She sits at the vanity and brushes out her hair before she slips between the covers and looks at the stars over Paris and knows that Claude is looking at the same stars. She slowly falls asleep knowing she'll wake up when Claude comes to bed anyway.


	2. In the Middle of the Night

She feels Claude climb into bed behind her just as she hears the bells of Notre Dame chime 3:00 a.m. She rolls over to face Claude and she can see how haggard and tired he is. She leans forward and kisses him softly. "Good night Claude. Sleep well, my love."

"Good night Esme." Claude murmurs tiredly. He puts his arm around Esme's waist and quickly falls asleep.

Esmeralda doesn't ask what he was up to tonight. She'll ask him in the morning when he's more coherent. He's too tired to talk now. She rolls back over and settles into Claude's arms. He makes her feel so safe especially when he's holding her closely. She falls back to sleep feeling happy and comfortable.


	3. Waking Up to the Bells of Notre Dame

Claude wakes to the bells of Notre Dame at the same time as he always does. He looks down at Esmeralda and smiles as she begins to stir. He's sad that he woke her up because she's so beautiful when she's asleep. He softly kisses her forehead and she sighs and slowly rolls over and reaches up to softly touch his face. Claude bends his head down and kisses Esme on the lips. She presses her body against his and enjoys the moment. Claude and Esme rarely have time in the early morning. "Good morning, my darling." Claude murmurs into Esme's hair.

"Good morning. You're up too early for how late you were out last night. You should try to get some more sleep before you go to work. I worry about you." Esme pleads with Claude.

"I should get some more sleep. Will you stay if I try to get some more sleep? I sleep better when you're with me." Claude buries his head in the crook of Esme's neck and breathes in her intoxicating scent.

"I'll stay if you want me to. I know I sleep better when you're next to me." Esme snuggles down into the blankets and relaxes into Claude's arms. She rests her head on Claude's chest and they both fall back to sleep.


	4. Social Strain

Esmeralda wakes up first a couple of hours later and she sits up to watch Claude sleep since it's such a rare opportunity. He looks relaxed, calm, and unburdened when he is asleep. She can't believe how different he looks when he is asleep. She wants to touch him, but he's a light sleeper, the fact he's still asleep is miraculous, and she doesn't want to wake him. The way she's sitting she's also blocking the rays of sunshine pouring in the window. She wants him to sleep as long as possible. She thinks about the dress she's planning to finish making today so she can go places with Claude and feel like she belongs next to him. She gets looks from the women of Paris who all know what she used to be.

Claude slowly wakes up surprised that he's not hearing the bells he normally hears when he wakes up. He feels well rested for the first time in many years. When he finally opens his eyes he's looking into the beautiful green eyes of Esmeralda. He puts his hands on each side of her face and draws her down to kiss her. To him she is absolutely irresistible. "What time is it?"

"It's just after 9:15. You slept for a lot longer than I thought you would since you're so set in your ways." Esme teases.

"I couldn't be too set in my ways if I let you into my life. Will you meet me at Notre Dame for vespers this evening?" Claude asks sounding tired.

"I will meet you if you want me to. My new dress will be ready by then." Esme sounds timid. She's nervous when she goes into Notre Dame with Claude. She knows she's always being watched.

"Why are you so concerned by your appearance? You mustn't let the judgements of others get to you. The women of Paris are going to judge you no matter what. They still judge me. In fact, when they're looking at us they're probably judging me rather than you. Don't worry about you. You're perfect just the way you are. The Archdeacon is so pleased with you. He wanted to know when you'd like to be christened. I know you like a quiet ceremony, he'd just like to know when." Claude says gently.

"I'm just concerned about your reputation. I don't want you to be looked down upon because of me. I want you to be seen in the same light you've always been seen in. It's not fair to you that I'm tainting your reputation. You should be honoured by the people of Paris." Esme runs her hands over Claude's chest.

"You needn't worry about me. My reputation is safe because the women of Paris are well aware of the way that I go about keeping them safe. As long as I continue to do that my reputation will remain intact." Claude says confidently. He kisses Esme's forehead softly.

"If you're confident about this I'll trust you. You usually know what you're talking about." Esme teases Claude. She knows he's more knowledgeable, book learning wise, than she is.

"Oh ho, are you ever a tease. You have allowed me to relax so much since you came into my life." Claude holds Esme in his arms and she lays her head on his chest. Claude looks out the window in his bedroom and drinks in the morning sunshine.

"It's so nice to see you so relaxed, Claude. I know it's so rare for you to have time to do this, but I like when you do. I get to learn so much more about you when I can spend time with you like this." Esme says sweetly.

Claude runs his fingers through Esme's dark hair. He loves that he has this time with her, but also knows he needs to get moving before people start to talk in his office. He kisses her softly before he climbs out of bed and picks up his black robes.

"Do you have to go to work today?" Esmeralda asks as she sits up and hugs her knees.

"Yes, I do, but it's the second to last work day of the week. Don't forget to meet me for vespers later." Claude says as he gets dressed.

"I won't. I know how important it is to you to spend part of every day in church." Esmeralda smiles as she watches Claude. His legs are so long and gangly and yet she still considers him handsome.

Claude walks around to Esme's side of the bed and kisses the top of her head. "I'll see you later." Claude picks up his files from the bedside table and walks out of the room.


	5. Sewing a New Identity

The moment Claude leaves the room Esmeralda hops out of bed and pulls her robe on. She kneels in front of the chest at the foot of the bed and pulls out her almost finished dress. She only has to stitch the sleeves into the dress and it will be finished. She has already embroidered the bodice and attached it to the skirt.

Claude has only seen the fabric; she wouldn't show him the dress when she was making it. She gathers up all the fabric in her arms and walks over to her sewing room where the light is better. She shimmies the dress onto the dress form and smiles as she looks at her handiwork. The emerald green colour is beautiful and the fabric has a touch of shimmer in it. It is without a doubt the most beautiful garment she has ever had.

She consults the pattern for the sleeves before she begins to stitch them onto the bodice. She wants Claude to be proud to be seen with her in public. She has already made new day dresses to look more appropriate. This is her first evening dress she's attempted to make.

She was surprised when Claude said she could buy dresses. She's always preferred making her own clothes to buying something anyone else could have as well.

She hums as she puts the delicate stitches into the sleeves. She carefully adds the handmade lace to the cuff to finish the sleeves. She has one narrower, long piece of lace, to go around the neckline, to put on the dress. She has to admit that the white lace looks quite striking against the emerald fabric. She knows she can wear the colour well, but she is unsure about the style. It's so different from what she used to wear. Claude always thinks she's always beautiful, but she's concerned about today.


	6. Lunch and Contemplation

"Lunch is ready, ma'am." Angélique says entering the room. "Would you like it served here?"

"Yes, please, Angélique." Esmeralda says turning toward the woman. Lunch is always simple when Claude isn't her to eat with her.

Angélique brings in a tray with bread, cheese, and smoked meat on it. Esmeralda sits at the small table in the room and surveys the dress on the dress form. She feels as if something is missing. She sets the shoes she's planning to wear under the dress, but something is still missing.


	7. Coming Home for Lunch

Claude knows he'll surprise Esme by being here now which is exactly what he wants. He knocks on the door that has been designated as Esme's sewing room. "Esme, darling, can I come in?"

"No! No, I'll come out. Just one moment." Esme is surprised to hear Claude's voice. She sets her lunch down and slips out of the room and into Claude's arms. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working?"

"I brought you a present to go with your new dress." Claude says. He draws a box out of the folds of his robes and passes it to Esme. It's a large, square, flat, velvet box. Claude slowly opens the lid on the box to reveal a delicate, sparkly, elegant necklace. "The green reminded me of your eyes."

Esme is in awe of the beautiful piece of jewellery that Claude brought her. She's never seen anything so lovely in all her life. She runs her fingers softly over the piece feeling the facets beneath her fingertips. "I don't deserve this. It's too beautiful for the likes of me."

Claude wraps his arms around Esme's waist. "My darling, you are going to be my wife. You do deserve this. Don't worry about the money, I didn't purchase this item. It was my mother's. I merely retrieved it from my vault. She would be happy to see someone else wear this again. It was one of her favourite pieces."

Esme leans her head on Claude's chest just near his heart. "Are your parents still alive? If they are I should meet them before we marry." Esme whispers.

"My parents are long gone, but my brother, Jehan, still lives. I have written to him to tell him about you. I hope to hear from him soon. I would like him to stand up with me when we marry." Claude sighs as he thinks about his family.

"You never told me you had a brother before. I bet he's younger than you." Esme says quietly.

"How did you guess?" Claude asks looking down at Esme.

"You just don't seem like a younger sibling to me. You are too stern and too rule oriented to be a younger sibling who was looked after by someone else. You look after everyone else and it seems as if you always have. You're used to being in charge and I suspect that you've been that way since you were young." Esme tells Claude honestly.

"Well, you are right. My brother is 4 years younger than me. He is the only one who made it to adulthood with me. Jehan has not had an easy life, but he's trying and I feel so responsible for him. I practically raised him when my parents died." Claude tells a little bit of his past to Esme.

"Can you stay for lunch or do you have to go back to work?" Esme asks snuggling against Claude.

"I should go back to work. I don't want to, but I should. Put that necklace somewhere safe and I'll see you at vespers." Claude kisses Esme and presses the box into her hands.

"Alright, my darling. Don't work too hard. You're always so tired when you come home. I worry about you." Esme says sweetly.

"I promise I won't work too hard. I have a time limit anyway since I'm going to vespers. I promise I will keep an eye on the time so you won't have to face the crowd on your own." Claude promises Esme.

"Good, I'll see you later. Go be a judge and be important. I'll see you in Notre Dame." Esme stands on tiptoe and kisses Claude's cheek.


	8. A Riot of Colour and Light

Claude walks away in a swirl of black judicial robes. He smiles when he thinks about how concerned Esme always is about him. Not so very long ago he thought he would be single and celibate for his life until Esme swirled into his life in a riot of colour and movement.

Esme walks back into her sewing room and finishes her lunch still surveying the dress she will be wearing later. The fabric and style are foreign to her, but she is determined to make Claude very proud of her. She cares about his opinion of her. No one's opinion means more to her than his.

After she finishes her lunch she goes into the bedroom and washes her hands in the basin before she goes back to finish her dress. She fluffs the petticoats on the skirt and carefully turns the dress right side out. She is very happy with the results of the dress.


	9. Heading to Vespers

She has a few hours before she has to put the dress on for vespers. She loves to explore Claude's house and she decides to go down to the library. She may not be able to read much but she loves the atmosphere in that room and it is one of the warmest rooms in the house. Esme curls into the armchair by the fire with one of the picture books in the house. Claude is teaching her to read, but it is slow. She ties her hair back from her face so she can look at the pictures properly. She keeps looking at the clock so she can change in time to get to church. She knows she will need help with her hairdo, but she wants to put her dress on herself.

Esme sets her book down and unfolds herself from the chair. She looks up at the portrait of Claude over the fireplace and blows it a kiss before she goes back upstairs. She slides into the cool, flowy fabric of her dress and puts her stockings on before she does her dress up. She looks into the looking glass and is pleasantly surprised at how elegant she looks. Her maid comes in and pulls Esme's hair up and back exposing the nape of her neck. She knows Claude will notice her beauty immediately. The impact of the colour against her dark skin is striking. She dismisses her maid and calls for the carriage. She slips her feet into her shoes and puts on the necklace that Claude brought her. The effect is stunning. She draws her wrap around her and goes down to the carriage. She closes the curtains at the carriage windows. She doesn't want to be seen until the moment she steps out of the carriage at Notre Dame.

Esmeralda is always stunned by the grandeur of the cathedral. She peeks out of the carriage as they draw up to the cathedral. She can see Claude standing on the stairs surrounded by people and suddenly she's nervous. Esme takes a deep breath before she steps out of the carriage. When she sees Claude's reaction she wishes she could bottle it. His face beams like sunshine and she instantly knows she looks stunning. She carefully climbs the stairs being exceptionally careful not to step on the hem of her skirt. She comes over and stands next to Claude.

"You look lovely. You did an excellent job of that dress." Claude offers Esmeralda his arm when he notices how nervous she is.

"Your mother's necklace goes perfectly. Thank you for the lovely compliment. Good evening, gentlemen." Esmeralda says cordially.

"Good evening, Miss Esmeralda." The group of Claude's colleagues says. They all look rather stunned at Esmeralda's appearance.


	10. Question Without Answers

The bells of Notre Dame begin to chime and Esme smiles to know that she knows the person who rings the bells now. Esme and Claude walk into the huge cathedral and to their usual place in the front pew. Esme always feels as if she needs to whisper once she enters the cathedral. "Can we go up and visit Quasimodo after vespers?" Esme asks leaning close to Claude.

"Of course, if you wish. He should see you in this gown and I would like to see him." Claude indulges Esme's need for a relationship with Quasimodo.

"Can we talk when we go home about your family?" Esme asks gently. She feels Claude stiffen on the pew next to her. "I know it won't be easy, but I need to know. I can't help you if you don't tell me. I notice I'll mention certain things or touch your back in certain spots and you'll flinch or stiffen. I want to know why."

"Alright, I'll tell you, but we'd better have a lot of wine when we talk about this. It will not be easy." Claude admits quietly. He can't look at Esme right now. He looks down at his hands and lowers his head in prayer.

Esme reaches over and covers Claude's hand to reassure him. She lowers her head in prayer. She prays to God to give Claude the strength to tell her the truth about his past.

The Archdeacon walks to the pulpit and is pleased to see Claude and Esmeralda seated in the front pew. Esmeralda looks as if she belongs next to Claude now and Claude looks happier than the Archdeacon has ever seen him. He watches Esmeralda and Claude kneel to pray and he notices that Claude continues to hold Esmeralda's hand throughout the prayer. He can see how nervous she looks and he knows Claude is trying to reassure her.

As vespers end the Archdeacon steps down from the pulpit to speak with Claude and Esmeralda. He can see that she is nervous talking to him, but a touch from Claude at her elbow relaxes her. They set up a day for Esmeralda to be christened before Claude and Esme climb the bell tower. Climbing the tower today is slower than usual because of Esme's dress.


	11. Vindication

Esme leans her head on Claude's shoulder when they get back in the carriage. She's happy. She held her own against the society women of Paris who thought she couldn't be a partner for Claude.

"You did so well today, my dear. I never doubted you for a moment. My mother would be very proud of you today. You belong now." Claude is so proud of her and his smile shows it.

"What did your colleagues say?" Esmeralda asks with a note of tiredness in her voice. Being on show is exhausting.

"They're all quite jealous. Their wives all want to know who your seamstress is. I've never heard such compliments on the steps of Notre Dame. Normally the women are much less cordial. Something about you brings people together." Claude smiles genuinely.

Esmeralda smirks. "They didn't really say that, did they? You're making things up. They don't even like me, so they wouldn't compliment me, even if I did fit the part."

"I truly mean it. I saw men's jaws drop around the square when you stepped out of the carriage and their wives' eyes flared with jealousy. You were perfect. I'm so proud of you." Claude kisses Esme's cheek. They pull up in front of the house and Claude hops out to help Esme out of the carriage. She swings down from the carriage into Claude's arms where she instantly feels safe.


	12. Talk to Me

After dinner Claude and Esme go to sit together in the library. Claude sits on the sofa and Esme leans against him. His fingers run lazily through the curls that have fallen loose around her face. "Can I unpin your hair?" Claude asks quietly.

"Of course you can. Will you tell me about your family? You've been very quiet since you said you would tell me." Esme asks gently.

"It isn't easy for me to talk about. My childhood wasn't easy. My father was a very harsh man. Nothing was ever right. I was never good enough for him. My brother was the golden child. We got along well until my mother died when I was 10. My father was left to care for us. I was put in charge of my brother. Everything he did wrong I got blamed for. My father beat me every day for something. I have terrible scars from my father. I prayed every day for someone to rescue me. I adored my mother and when she was taken away from me my world changed. My father used to beat my mother and I often wonder if he killed her by hitting her too hard. I miss her every single day. Remember you asked who the miniature on my bedside table was of? It's my mother. It's one of the few things I took from my childhood home when I left." Claude tells Esme.

Esme's softly crying as Claude speaks. "Oh Claude, thank you for telling me. It explains why you flinch or pull away when I touch your back. Are they very deep those scars?"

"They're more emotional than physical scars now, but they do run very deep." Claude admits quietly.

"Is that why you hesitated in considering marrying until now?" Esme asks carefully.

"I promised myself I would never be like my father, but the more I thought about getting married the more I thought that I was best not being married to not be like my father. I looked in the mirror everyday and thanked God I didn't even look like my father. I hated to even look at my father. He died when I was 16. I had to look after Jehan and create my career at the same time. It was s difficult time in my life, but the archdeacon took me in and helped me. I owe everything I am now to his help at that time." Claude tells Esme.

"I know what you mean about not wanting to be your father. I didn't want to be like my parents either. You've given me the opportunity to not be my parents. I always thought I'd end up just like them until I was with you. I was angry at my parents for making me be a gypsy. I wanted to be just like the children I saw going to school every day as we moved from town to town." Esme says seriously.

"It must have been very difficult for you as a child. You must have only wanted to fit in as a child and it was the only thing you were unable to do. It must be frustrating." Claude says sympathetically.

"Well, it seems as if we both have pasts we'd rather forget. Maybe this new relationship will help us move on from our pasts. You and I can overcome what our pasts were by being happy together. Don't let your father dictate your future, Claude. The only people who matter now are us. Our parents only caused us pain and now we need to live our own lives." Esme tries to persuade Claude of the need to be happy.

"You are right. We have to live our own lives without thinking about our parents and the problems they caused in our lives." Claude says with an air of sweetness in his voice.


	13. Bedtime

Esme wraps her arm around Claude's waist and buries her face in Claude's judicial robes. Claude is such a comforting presence in her life. Today has been quite an emotional day for her and she is awfully tired after her hard work with her dress.

Claude slowly runs his fingers, long and thin, through her dark, curly, irresistible hair. He knows that she's falling asleep and if she does he won't be able to move her and yet he also doesn't want to disturb her since she looks so perfect.

"Can we go to bed, Claude? It's been a very long day and I'm quite tired." Esme asks looking up at Claude with heavy eyes.

"If you would like to. I'm tired too and it's another very long day tomorrow. I have a meeting with the judiciary council tomorrow morning. I can see how tired you are after your very long day. I know it was very hard for you to come to vespers with me tonight. The way the women around here talk makes your life so much harder. I know you do all these things for me. I can't protect you the way I wish I could. You deserve more from me." Claude hugs Esme to him.

"I couldn't ask for anything more. People will gossip no matter what. My emotions nearly got the better of me. I nearly sent you a note to say I wasn't coming to vespers. Women always will talk whether they're all of the same standing or not. I've disrupted the natural order of their lives. They'll manage the change. I'm not going to let them get the better of me." Esme says firmly.


	14. Fashion Decisions

Claude and Esme slowly climb the stairs hand in hand. Claude is relaxed with Esme and Esme has finally calmed down after being so tense about going to vespers. They open the door to the bedroom and walk in. "What are you going to make next?" Claude asks watching Esme shimmy out of her green dress.

"I was thinking of making another evening appropriate dress. I was going to ask you something. Are there any colours I shouldn't make my evening gown out of? You know the customs of society better than I do." Esme asks as she slips her nightgown over her head.

"It shouldn't be anything too bright. Blue or purple would be nice." Claude tries to figure out what would be appropriate and flattering for Esme.

"You don't think that purple is a bit bright for the tastes and sensibilities of the people of Paris?" Esme asks sliding into bed.

Claude takes his shoes off and turns to looks at Esme. "If you pick a deep purple it will be fine. I think you'll look beautiful too." He peels his judicial robes off and hangs them up before taking his hose off. When he looks at Esme she is saying her prayers and he can't help but smile. He pulls his nightshirt on and kneels beside the bed for his prayers. He stands slowly as his knee creaks, and slips into bed next to Esme. He blows out the candle next to him and pulls the covers up around both of them. He puts his arm around Esme's waist before he closes his eyes. He sleeps better when Esme is next to him.


	15. Take the Time

Claude wakes as the bells toll 7:00 in the morning. The sun rays are just beginning to peek into the room from behind the clouds that have covered the sky since he fell asleep. Once again he is overwhelmed by the beauty of the world that God has created. He sits up to watch the sunrise and watch Esme sleep. She's stunning as the soft rays of sun fall across her face. Claude wants to tell her how beautiful she is and how he feels about her, but he's terrible at expressing his emotions. He loves watching Esme when she doesn't know she's being watched. When she knows she's being watched she becomes self-conscious, but right now she's stunning and relaxed. Claude doesn't want to get up and leave Esme on her own, but he knows that he will have to get up soon so he can be at work well before the meeting of the judiciary council. He needs to do some work before the meeting. He leans over and softly kisses Esme's forehead.

Esme stirs and wakes up when he feels Claude's lips on her face. She rolls over to face Claude and looks up at him. "Do you have time to have breakfast with me before you leave?" Esme yawns.

"If we have a fast breakfast I can stay. I want to be at the Palace of Justice early. I have some things I want to do before the meeting. I'd very much like to have breakfast with you. Let's get dressed and go have some breakfast." Claude gently kisses Esme before he goes to the wardrobe and pulls out a clean cassock and a pair of clean hose.

Esme watches Claude intently as he gets dressed. He looks so sexy when he's getting dressed. Esme can see the outline of his legs and groin as he pulls his hose up. Esme slips her cranberry coloured day dress on and laces up the bodice. Claude looks across the bed and watches Esme as she dresses and ties her hair up to reveal her beautiful neck to his view. He doesn't want to go to work now that he's seen her ravishing figure. He wants to stay and kiss Esme's neck and show her how much he loves her.

Claude can't express his emotions to Esme verbally. He never has been able to tell Esme about his feelings. He's always had to show her rather than tell her how he feels. Claude's father repressed his emotions. He was punished for expressing his emotions when he was a child and so he can't express his emotions to anyone now.


	16. Work Dicussion

"Come on. Let's go have some breakfast." Esme says quietly. She can tell he's drifted into his memories and she gently brings him back to the present.

Claude offers Esme his arm as they walk down to the dining room. He's actually quite sweet when he wants to be and Esme loves to see that side of him, especially since she's the only one who sees this side of Claude. He would never dare to show this side of him to his colleagues. He pulls Esme's chair out for her and lets her sit down. Claude sits down carefully and he knows Esme is watching his every move.

"What is you meeting about today? Is it very important?" Esme asks curiously.

"We're discussing some of the cases before the judiciary. We have to discuss if there's a precedent for the case or if this case will set the precedent. We also talk about what the appropriate penalty is for each case." Claude tells Esme.

"It sounds like interesting work. The discussions must get very intense sometimes." Esme says with a smile. She knows her fiancé is very intelligent. He speaks multiple languages and is highly thought of.

"It can get very intense, but we always respect each other's opinions when we argue. We have disagreements about a great many things, but we always leave amiably." Claude explains to Esme. He's finished his breakfast by now and is enjoying talking to Esme.

"Well, you go and solve all the problems of the city, the country, and the world. I'll be here waiting for you when you come home." Esme smiles brightly.

"I'm going to leave you with some money so you can go shopping for whatever you want." Claude reaches into a pocket in the folds of his robes and pulls out his purse. He passes the purse to Esme.

Esme stands up with the purse and walks around the table to Claude. She sits on his knee and tucks the purse back into the pocket in his robes. "I don't need the money today. I'm just going to relax today. Yesterday was emotionally exhausting."

Claude hugs Esme to him and kisses her temple. "Alright my darling, you rest and relax. Try and read in the library if you can. There's some simpler books in there you can read. There's French language books I know you can read. The fire is always lit in there so you'll be nice and warm."

"I will get some reading done today. I love being in that room. It's cosy and so welcoming. I love to sit in there with a cup of tea and a book." Esme promises Claude. He desperately wants Esme to be able to read well and she's learning quickly.

"That's good. Now let me up so I can get to work." Claude lifts Esme from his lap.

"I don't want you to go. I miss you when you're not here. You and I get along so well now. I never thought that we'd have moments like this, but I'm glad that we have. Moments like this make me feel differently about you." Esme says running her hands over Claude's chest.

"Alright, my darling. I love moments like this with you too. They're so special and important to me, but I still have to go to work no matter how much I really don't want to right now. You are captivating, Esme." Claude gently kisses Esme before prying himself from her lips and putting his hat on his head. He quickly leaves the room before he gets caught up with Esme. He's soon in the carriage on the way to the Palace of Justice. He had to put his cloak on before he left. This winter in Paris has been particularly cold and snowy. Even the carriage is cold and Claude wishes he'd worn his gloves. He climbs out of the carriage at the Palace of Justice and heads into his office. He hangs his cloak up and pulls out some of the papers he wants to have available at the judiciary meeting. When he finds all the files he's looking for he checks the clock to see how much time he has before he has to be in the meeting. It's not a lot of time and he always likes to be early. He picks up the files and walks towards the meeting room. He likes this time early in the morning when the Palace of Justice is quiet.


	17. The Library

Esme curls into an armchair in the library and picks up the book she started yesterday. There's a pot of tea and a cup on the side table next to her chair. She looks up from her book to the portrait of Claude above the fireplace and smiles. The portrait is intimidating, but Esme can see the soft side of Claude which most people would miss. He's so strong and handsome and that does show through in the portrait. She's confused about where the portrait was painted. It doesn't look like any room in his house or any of the rooms Esme has been in at the Palace of Justice.

She turns her attention back to the book. The room is so cosy and warm, but she realizes the room is quite dark. She turns to look at the windows and notices the curtains are still closed. She sets her book down and draws the heavy curtains. When she can finally see outside the snow is rapidly falling and accumulating on the Parisian streets. Esme sends up a prayer that Claude will get home safely in this winter weather. She returns to her book as she curls into the chair by the fire.


	18. Damn This Job! It's so Much Harder Now!

Claude sighs as he dismisses the members of the judicial committee. He collects the files he brought in and slowly walks back to his office. He noticed the snow start to fall when he was in the meeting. Now when he looks out the snow is falling more heavily. He shivers as the wind whistles around him. He knows he has to start meeting with the public soon. Sometimes he wishes he didn't have to meet with the people quite as often. Their problems all sound petty when looked at in the grand scheme of life. He notices as he walks to his office that even when he's walking slowly people jump out of the way to avoid him. He slides into his chair, dropping the files on his desktop, and waiting for the first person to come in to be judged.

A tired looking, grubby woman carrying a hungry child in her arms comes into his office. Claude sighs heavily. Some days he hates his job, but more since Esme came into his life. He knows this case will be difficult. He suspects, looking at the woman, that he knows exactly what the case is. He thinks about Esme at home, warm and dry, and knows he has to be more lenient with this woman than he has been in the past. Normally in the past he would have been very harsh with the punishment for a person in this situation, but now that he knows more about Esme and the culture that she came from, he's less willing to be harsh with people who have no other option. Claude listens to the woman's story as she holds her child against her chest. He steeples the tips of his fingers together as he deliberates over the case. "I am recommending community service for you. The archdeacon will be expecting you tomorrow morning first thing. You can bring your child with you, so you don't have to worry about finding someone to look after her."

"Thank you, Minister!" The woman sinks to her knees in front of Claude's desk. "Thank you for not taking me away from my family!"

Claude rises and walks around to the other side of his desk. He reaches his hand down to help the woman up. "Rise my child and go on your way. I hope I never see you here again. I will strive to help you and your family, but you have to promise that you won't steal anymore. The archdeacon will help you too."

"I promise you won't see me in your office again Minister. Thank you for all your help!" The woman stands up, sets her daughter on the floor next to her, and hugs the minister.

Claude freezes when the woman's arms clutch at his back. He's not used to people in this situation hugging him. He pries the woman's arms from him and bends down to talk to the little girl. "You look after your mother for me and make sure that you are very well behaved for her, yes?"

"Yes minister," the little girl whispers quietly. Claude can tell the little girl is afraid of him. He carefully reaches out and softly touches the little girl's cheek. The little girl looks up at Claude and smiles shyly. She gently hugs Claude around the neck. Claude gently hugs the little girl. He's never been particularly close to children, but this little girl has struck a chord with him. He sends a prayer to The Almighty to protect this family and make their lot in life better.

"Be safe, my child." Claude whispers into the little girl's hair.


	19. How Was Work?

Esme smiles when Claude enters the library at the end of the day. He looks slightly tired, but satisfied with his day. He walks over to Esme and kisses her cheek. "You look happy, Claude. Did your day go well?"

"The meeting was very successful and I saved a woman from being taken away from her family. I got a hug from her little girl too." Claude smiles as he sits down next to Esme. He's not sure why he included that last detail.

"That's something we should talk about. We've never talked about children. Is that something you want? Do you want to be a father?" Esme asks cautiously. She's not sure how Claude is going to react.

Claude gulps and clears his throat. "To be honest I've never thought about having children before. Because I never thought I'd marry, children didn't seem to be in my future, but now, with you in my life? I think I'd like to have children, but I'm scared of how I will affect my children."

Esme leans over and kisses Claude's cheek and wraps her arms around him. "All people who are thinking about having children have the same worries. You won't have any answers unless you have children. If it means anything at all coming from me I think you'd be an excellent father."

Claude leans his head on Esme's shoulder and sighs. "It does mean a lot for you to say that. No one has ever had as much confidence in me as you do. You have more confidence in me than I have in myself. My father killed my confidence in myself."

"Parents never realize the damage they do to us, do they? You should be confident in yourself. You are a good man, Claude. You have to believe in yourself. If you don't believe in yourself people won't believe in you. I believe in you. I know you would be a good parent because you would be determined not to be like your father." Esme reassures Claude.

"My father knew exactly the damage he was inflicting on me. He just didn't care. My father was a cruel man. Some people aren't meant to be parents and my father was one of those people." Claude's words sound heavy. He lays his head on Esme's lap. Talking about this is emotionally taxing. He feels so relaxed like this.

Esme runs her fingers through Claude's hair. She knows he's found this conversation very difficult to have with her. He feels tense and Esme's trying to get him to relax. She's glad he trusts her enough to tell her all these things from his past. She feels his hand on her knee and smiles. He seems insecure more now as if he feels like he revealed too much to her. "Are you alright, Claude? Do you feel like you're revealing too much?"

"I'm alright. This was a difficult conversation. You needed to know what my past entailed before we married. It was never going to be easy to tell you about my past. I knew that when you asked me about my past when we were in Notre Dame. I wasn't expecting to be this emotional when I brought up that little girl from earlier." Claude admits to Esme.

"You were gentle with her, weren't you? She was a gypsy, wasn't she?" Esme asks as she looks down at Claude.

"Yes, she was. All I could hear was your voice in my head telling me to be lenient with her since she didn't have another choice. I told her she had to do community service with the archdeacon, but that means she can take her daughter with her. It made them very happy. I feel as if I did something good today." Claude smiles at Esme.

"I'm so proud of you for giving up your prejudices and being lenient with her. The archdeacon will be able to help her." Esme rubs Claude's back through his judicial robes.

"You are so pure of heart and spirit, my love. You make me think about every decision I make." Claude says to Esme.

"I love you my dear. You have become so compassionate and I love to see you like this." Esme says as Claude sits up and she hugs him.

Claude sighs as Esme's arms wind around his waist. This moment feels so right and it's also a moment he never thought he'd have. Celibacy seemed like a certainty in his life until Esme popped into it. He's still unsure of himself in situations like this. He has no romantic experience and so he often has to admit that he has no idea what he's doing when it comes to romance. He's not even that talented at kissing, but Esme is teaching him. "I try to put myself in the place of the people in front of me now instead of dismissing them as insignificant."


	20. Reassurance Through Kisses

Esme reaches up and softly touches Claude's face and turns him to face her. She gently kisses him and waits for him to respond. She wants him to gain confidence in his romantic abilities and so she allows Claude to take some control in this moment. He's tentative in his actions, but he's trying very hard with Esme. He has an electric touch and Esme melts into his touch and his kiss.

Claude presses Kisses across Esme's face and Esme's eyes slide closed at his gentle touch. He doesn't push her into anything and he doesn't want to do anything serious before they're married anyway. Claude allows Esme to lean on him as she pulls away from the kiss. Claude's judicial robes are rumpled after the kiss and Esme's day dress needs adjusting. Claude sighs heavily. It was a long day and Claude is quite glad that he has a couple of days off.

"Are you tired, my darling? You can head up to bed if you want. I just want to read a little bit more of my book." Esme look up at Claude seriously.

"I'm so proud of you, Esme. You've done so well with your reading and you've worked so hard to get where you've gotten." Claude kisses the top of Esme's head. "I'm going to go to bed. Don't be long. That big bed is awfully cold without you in it with me."

"I won't be long. I just want to finish this part of my book. I'm enjoying my reading." Esme smiles brightly at Claude who makes her so happy.

"You're welcome, my love. I'm going up." Claude says quietly.


	21. Icy Cold Feet

Esme curls back into the chair. The fire is starting to die down and she shivers slightly as the room begins to cool. She quickly finishes the section of book she wanted to finish and rushes upstairs to get into bed with Claude. The halls of the house are chilled. She moves as quickly as she dares in her new fashions. She quickly closes the bedroom door to keep the heat in. Claude is already in bed and reading by candlelight. Esme quickly changes into her nightgown and hops into bed trying to stay warm.

Clued jumps when Esme's icy feet touch his shins. "Esme! Please! I'm cold enough as it is without you putting your freezing feet all over me." Claude says in his high voice. He'd just gotten slightly warm in bed when Esme put her cold feet on him.

"Sorry my darling." Esme pulls her feet away from Claude. She puts her arm around Claude's waist and lays her head on his chest. He's such a comfortable pillow.

Claude yawns before he leans over and blows out the candle on the bedside table. He wraps his arm around Esme as she stays in the same spot. Claude doesn't even mind that she's not using her own pillow. She looks so lovely when she's almost asleep.

"Stop watching me and go to sleep!" Esme murmurs into Claude's shoulder.

Claude smirks at Esme's words. She hates being watched at any time. He pulls the covers tighter around him. The snow has not stopped falling all day. He's glad of having a companion on night like this. Esme snuggles closer to Claude. It's clear that she hasn't warmed up yet. He can feel the cold radiating off her slim frame. He slowly falls asleep watching Esme sleep on his chest.


End file.
